


Giving In To Temptation

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah gets seduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In To Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Giving In To Temptation  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Elijah/Elena  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary/Notes:** Elijah gets seduced.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

Elijah clenched his teeth together to keep himself from groaning out loud as she molded her body against his. He shouldn’t give in to temptation. He willed himself to think about something else, the way the bright sunlight peeked through the trees swaying in the breeze, anything other than the intense longing he felt for her.

Soft music began to play. “What are you doing, Elena?”

She gently licked the shell of his ear. “Seducing you.”

“You are?’

Her fingers dipped inside his shirt. “Aren’t I?

“Yes.” Without another word, Elijah pulled Elena closer as his lips quickly captured hers.


End file.
